


call it

by Archaeopteryx



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Quincy - Freeform, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archaeopteryx/pseuds/Archaeopteryx
Summary: Betrayed and facing total rout, Preston makes an impossible choice.





	call it

“ _Fall back!_ ”

Preston’s voice carried loud above the panicked chaos, amplified out of Minutemen radios. Blood ran in the streets, bodies sprawled across the cracked asphalt -- more Minutemen and settlers than Gunners.

“But -- ”

“Hollis is dead! Help’s not coming! Grab anyone you can, and get out!”

Just like that, he condemned people to die. Good people, who’d committed no crime but attract mercenary attention and call for help they trusted. He could only pray he saved more people than they lost.

“ _Run!_ ” he shouted into his radio, then took his own advice.


End file.
